


Spanish Castles

by PuffleLock



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, But John's still in swim trunks, But for a case, First Kiss, Holiday in Spain, It's just too much for Sherlock, M/M, Sandcastles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuffleLock/pseuds/PuffleLock
Summary: Just a little something for today's challenge prompt - Sandcastles!Hope you like it!Come check me out on Twitter if you're bored!Pufflelock





	Spanish Castles

They were in Ibiza for a case, a rare Nine. John had been eager to escape the claustrophobic heat of London’s summer.

Sherlock had thought himself prepared to see John in nothing but swim trunks - he was wrong. Seeing John’s skin exposed was a test of sheer strength; Sherlock would not let his body betray him.

He watched John lay out in the sand, playing the beach tourist, all while watching their suspect. Sherlock observed, with bated breath, the anticipation visible in John’s body; prepared to take off the instant the suspect made his move.

The post-case haze - on the beach of their private bungalow - this would be Sherlock’s ruin. Three days in paradise and he had reached his breaking point. He muttered something about a shower and went inside. When he returned, John sat in the sand, an elaborate castle forming before him. Towers, turrets, windows, doors - all in perfect delicate detail - the work of a surgeon’s hands.

Sherlock sat down, and John turned to him; his bright smile softening to something else as he saw the love and pure want left unguarded on Sherlock’s face. John reached for him, but paused, unsure.

Sherlock let himself fall across the space between them, his lips softly meeting John’s, as he had dreamt of for so long.

Reality was so much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something for today's challenge prompt - Sandcastles!
> 
> Hope you like it! 
> 
> Come check me out on Twitter if you're bored!  
> [Pufflelock](https://twitter.com/PuffleLock)


End file.
